


I don’t understand it either, but it feels great to me

by claveldelaire



Series: Nothing can sober me up [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AU.</b> "Harry is not known for going to school plays. He’s known for hanging out with so many pretty girls and lads a few years older than him. Harry’s always kind with everyone but he is definitely in the ‘cool kids’ group."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t understand it either, but it feels great to me

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to [Nina](http://louistomlinsnark.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and also to [Sabrina](http://evadiendo.tumblr.com) for being my beta and singing Aserejé with me.

As always, Louis is the last one leaving the locker room after gym. He doesn’t like to share the showers with his classmates. It’s not like they’ve said anything, but Louis knows that it’s still not the best idea. He’s packing his sweaty clothes when hears someone coming in. Louis’ face turns red when he sees Harry, who is considerably early to his football training. By now the room is totally empty, so they are by themselves.

It’s Tuesday and they haven’t seen each other since their kiss on Saturday night.

Harry greets him cheerfully and asks him about his stepfather.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," says Louis with a small voice, after telling him the news—his stepfather has been calmer but he hasn’t apologized to Louis yet, and Louis doesn’t think he’s going to.

Harry looks at him and frowns. "Hey," he says, looking to catch Louis’ eyes and when Louis ducks his gaze, Harry tucks a finger under his chin and lifts Louis’ face to make eye contact. "Course I thought of you, how could I forget?"

Louis lets out a shy smile. "Best kiss ever," continues Harry, only half joking. Louis' face turns bright red, again.

"I didn't know you were gay, sorry," says Louis.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about you," is Harry's response. Louis is known for being the first kid who came out in primary school. And the stories of people bullying him are famous too. Louis looks down and Harry can tell he's sad. "Sorry, I didn't want to say anything mean," tries Harry.

"Everybody knows about me, right?" says Louis, looking everywhere but Harry. "I mean, being the first gay kid out at school and all that."

Harry has never been good at lying so he agrees. "Um, that... Yes, that..." But Louis has already caught his attention in other ways. "But I've seen you in the drama club. Actually, to be honest, I've gone to three plays just to see you," admits Harry, and now it’s his turn to look down.

"Wait, what?” asks Louis, genuinely intrigued by Harry’s words. Harry is not known for going to school plays. He’s known for hanging out with many pretty girls and boys several years older than him. Harry’s always kind with everyone, but he is definitely in the ‘cool kids’ group.

“What  _what_?” Harry mocks him with a funny voice.

Louis lets out a small smile and asks, “Why would you go to a school play? No, no, no, why would you go to three school plays? We’re terrible, everybody says that.”

“The rest of them, maybe, but you, Louis, you’re fantastic! Best Danny Zuko ever!” Harry adds laughing.

“Have you even seen the original Grease?” asks Louis amused.

“Never, but I can confirm, with all my heart that you, Louis William Tomlinson, are the best Danny Zuko ever,” says Harry laughing louder but…

“Wait, how do you know my middle name?” asks Louis, amazed. Harry’s face and neck immediately turn bright red and he looks down and takes a step back. His ears are red too, Louis notices. “How do you know?” Louis insists, firmly.

“Well…” Harry’s now pigeon toed and he’s scratching his head with his right hand. “The thing is, Louis, that I might or might not have been stalking you a bit,” he says, wincing.

“What? Why?”

Harry shakes his head in hesitation. Louis is getting nervous. “I might or might not have been interested in you since last summer,” Harry says finally.

Louis frowns, concerned. “I don’t understand wha-“ He’s cut by some conversation outside the locker room.

Harry takes a step closer and inches to his personal space, catching Louis wrist while he’s distracted looking at the door. “Look,” he says directly in Louis’ right ear, “I don’t understand it either, but it feels great to me, yeah?” He leans forward and kisses the corner of Louis mouth; then he takes a step back and then another before turns and head to the change section. “I’ll talk to you at night, if you want,” he says over his shoulder.

Louis is still standing on the same spot, touching the place Harry kissed him. “Okay,” he says, long after Harry’s out of sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [claveldelaire](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
